RIP you and me
by Darklovers
Summary: First attempt at bronzeshipping, hints of thiefshipping, By Emz


_This town, used to be a pretty place to stay_

_A place you'd stop off on the high way,_

_But all of those things changed,_

_On the day you packed up your bags,_

_And you went away_

The rain poured, bucketed down in sheets onto the ground. The sky was black and everyone was inside or under shelter. Not even umbrellas could hold back the wind and rain pouring down. There was one lone figure walking down the path, getting soaked yet he didn't seem to notice. The purple cape flew out behind him and slowed his pace. It was soaked through and through acting like a lead weight.

He ran through the rain trying to catch up.

"Wait! Wait up!" He called. A silver haired guy turned and smiled pitifully at him.

"Come on Marik" he smirked waiting. He ran over to the guy who offered shelter under the battered black umbrella. The figure's water drenched, emotionless face looked up. He looked at them and extended a hand about to call to him but they were already getting into a cab.

"..." he just stood there and sat down on the curb as the rain pelted against his back.

_All they say is how you've changed,_

_Every day I stay the same,_

_So you can keep the necklace that I gave to you,_

_I'll keep the shitty tattoos_

He turned before he got in seeing him there. The rain dripping from his nose. He looked at him wondering whether he should go.

"You're getting soaked"

"I... I know"

He turned and got into the cab, it was his fault he left...

_I can see it from the other side,_

_The grass that's in the waste is green,_

_The house is burned to ashes,_

_I'm no longer in between,_

He got up and walked the short distance hailing his own cab...

They looked away from each other in school passing in the hall. He got his books and walked the other way. He got his and did likewise. They no longer sat next to each other or whispered things into the others ear when they should be learning. Coming up with plans to take what they desired and remove what they didn't.

_R.I.P, R.I.P you and me,_

_I can see it from the other side,_

_The grass that's in the waste is green,_

_The house is burned to ashes,_

_I'm no longer in between,_

_R.I.P, R.I.P you and me,_

The door no longer opened, he waited every day, waited for him to walk in, soaking and crying fall to his knees and say he'd been wrong. It never happened, he never came, and so the waiting continued.

He'd moved out and moved on, they'd broken up on their anniversary, the decaying flower still sat on his bedside table. Rotting like his heart. He'd be with his love they'd be watching movies and laughing together, holding each other in a swirl of white and bronze. While he sat in the rain picking up the pieces.

The cab stopped and he got out at the bar. He walked in and sat down. The bartender watched him pitifully. _Hit me, another, more, _he shouldn't even be drinking.

_I count, the empty bottles up on the bar,_

_But I give up, I can't count that far,_

_And the lights in this place,_

_Are too dim to see, _

_They're kicking me out,_

_It's a quarter to three,_

He walked home, peeling the soaking clothes off. There was a voice mail on the phone. He hit play and walked on into the living room getting a blanket to warm himself with.

"Hi, I saw you today, are you ok?"

He hadn't heard his voice in so long, he didn't go back to the phone or call back. He feels like he needs to ask if he's ok, there's no feeling behind it. He was surprised he still had that number.

_Tell me, you're all I've got,_

_I just need these dreams to stop,_

_You can keep the necklace that I gave to you,_

_I'll keep the shitty tattoos,_

Their anniversary, he opened his locker and the black teddy, with the purple ribbon, that had been sewn back together too many times to count sat inside. It had been an anniversary gift and he'd acted like it was the most stupid, hilarious thing he'd gotten in his life and that had hurt his 'other half'. The girls behind him snickered, he ignored them walking on to his first class.

"You really need to grow up and accept he's moved on" was spat.

He was done fighting with the albino that moved to sit beside everything he'd ever wanted, ever really had. He didn't look at him, his lavender eyes were fixated on the brownish red ones they were staring into. He didn't care about him anymore no, he loved another. A girl sat beside him he just looked at the board as the man at the front's words went in one ear and out another.

_R.I.P, R.I.P you and me,_

_I can see it from the other side,_

_The grass that's in the waste is green,_

_The house is burned to ashes,_

_I'm no longer in between,_

_R.I.P, R.I.P you and me,_

"Mr Ishtar! I asked you a question!" The teacher snapped. He gave him a bored look "that's nice?" he replied. "What?" the teacher seethed as the class laughed. He was done with caring, done with trying. If he ever had done either in the first place.

The smaller blonde looked at him and sighed, _what are you doing? _He wondered. _Pick up the phone, talk to me _he thought.

"Forget him" the albino whispered into the blonde's neck. He shuddered shooting a glare at the albino.

"Watch it, not in class" he reminded him.

The teacher was still yelling at him. The words were far off, like underwater. "Are you listening!?" the man roared. "Frankly, I couldn't give less of a fuck about what you're saying" he replied blankly and got up. "Nothing fucking matters anymore" he spat walking out the classroom door hearing the class making 'ooh's' and snickering.

The blonde still in the classroom sat, paralysed.

"He'll do it again" he reminded,

"I know he will... He's not getting the chance" he replied firmly,

What had happened? He'd lost it, he lost it a lot but this time he hurt him, he hurt him real bad. It wasn't the same then, they were both terrified. _What happens if I lose it again? _He couldn't take it, he left. He hurt the only one who ever cared. He disgusted him, drove him to the edge then he pushed him off.

_R.I.P, R.I.P you and me,_

_I can see it from the other side,_

_The grass that's in the waste is green,_

_The house is burned to ashes,_

_I'm no longer in between,_

_R.I.P, R.I.P you and me,_

The memories wouldn't leave, all the times the things they'd shared, places they'd went, the promises they made.

_In the back of the car,_

The way they made each other feel,

_On the way to your home,_

How he made him scream and beg,

_In the pouring rain,_

More, always more,

_On the side of the road,_

They'd never share things like that again,

_In the light of the street,_

_In the recline of a seat,_

_You told me I should move on,_

Gone everything was gone, the albino was right, he'd done this, he'd drove him away, everything was his fault. He made his way to the locker. No more silent tears, no more waiting, no more thinking what could and had been. He opened the locker, with its dented front and its peeling paint. He took the bear from inside the thread barely keeping it together, much like his sanity. He threw it in a bin as he passed and laughed...

_R.I.P, R.I.P you and me,_

_I can see it from the other side,_

_The grass that's in the waste is green,_

_The house is burned to ashes,_

_I'm no longer in between,_

_R.I.P, R.I.P you and me..._

The smaller blonde rounded the corner he found the bear, his darker half was nowhere to be found. The ribbon fell from the decaying bear, the blonde looked at it. How long had he kept the thing? How many times had he put it back together after he tore it apart in a rage? A single tear fell from lavender eyes as the bear fell into the black abyss that would become its coffin.

_R.I.P, R.I.P you and me..._


End file.
